


To Push the Cold of Winter Away

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jack and Ianto cuddling before a warm fire...





	To Push the Cold of Winter Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="comment_fic">'s [Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, snuggling in front of an open fire after a day spent in the cold.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/206003.html?thread=43962035). Also written for < lj user="adventchallenge">'s "shivering"

A day spent in the snow-covered Brecon Beacons chasing a thing that had started impersonating people's snowmen: the terrain never really welcomed them, nor did the things that generally lurked there -- human and non-human alike; ever since the camping trip gone wrong, Ianto swore the place was jinxed.

But Jack had promised to make it up to them. No staying in tents this time: he had sprung for a luxury hotel at a mountain resort, with separate rooms, and one room for the both of them. Let the rest of the team enjoy the other amenities, they had parked themselves on the couch before the fireplace in the suite usually reserved for bridal couples.

Ianto lay with his head against Jack's shoulder, eyelids slack, the firelight registering as a soft flickering. The shivering that had rattled his teeth when they had first arrived had finally subsided, though he felt the odd tremor for a completely different reason now. The warmth of the blaze had mingled with the warmth of his lover's body, the incense-like scent of the wood and the wood smoke mingling with the musky aroma rising from Jack's flawless skin.

Jack nudged his arm before kissing the side of his head. "Gonna need some more wood," he murmured.

"Jack, don't spoil the moment, it's no place for your puns..." Ianto chided.

Jack gave him a good-natured shove. "I meant the fire needed more fuel, and I don't mean the fire *you* caused inside me," he teased, kissing him before slipping from under the blanket and going to the hearth, his form silhouetted against the flames, the light turning his skin honey colored as he knelt over the fire, rummaging in the wood box before selecting a log to toss onto the fire.

He stayed there for a long moment, kneeling on the hearth stones, his naked back to Ianto, arms folded on one bent knee. At length, he looked over his shoulder, pale eyes glinting in the firelight. "You warmed up yet?" he asked.

"Not sure if the fire or the sight of you did it," Ianto said, sitting up a little higher on the sofa pillows. "Might still have some lingering chills along my limbs."

Jack chuckled, grinning. "That your way of telling me to get my handsome arse back to the couch and back under the blanket with you?" He padded back to the couch, lifting the blanket and sliding under it before sliding an arm under Ianto's neck and running his free hand along the younger man's leg.

"Could be," Ianto said, kissing Jack's cheek and leaning his head on his shoulder. "What's the coldest you've ever been?" he asked.

"On Earth or anywhere else?" Jack asked.

"Anywhere else," Ianto said, knowing any other answer might entail painful places he did not want to send his lover into.

Jack shifted slightly higher on the sofa. "Planet called Women Wept: basically a rock covered in ice and snow. Their sun turned into a white dwarf and the place froze solid. Went there with some friends, to see the highest snow tide of the season."

"Snow tide?" Ianto asked.

"What it says on the tin," Jack said. "The snow shifts around, loosely, like sand dunes or the sea. And the winds shape it into these shifting hills that roll across the land."

"Sounds lovely but... not a place I'd care to visit, just yet," Ianto replied, shivering at the thought and nestling closer to Jack.

"Wouldn't think of it, and I'd make sure we had a nice warm craft to travel in," Jack said, kissing him, hard, firm, warm... sending warmth through the last chilly places in his body...


End file.
